conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Kajanese
Kajanese {ka-ja-nēs} Kajanese is a language that was made by demons just for humans to learn, it greatly differs from their true language and is only used when demons invade planets. The only humans that speak the language are Amarans from Amara who choose to learn the language to be able to understand war talks the demons have with each other and Jarsians which were forced to learn the language as they have been run over by demons. Amara is the only Kajanese-speaking planet that has more than one language, that being Kajanese which is spoken by the royals and linguists and surprisingly English which has somehow found its way to Amara. Classification and Dialects Kajanese is a language that consists of just demon-made words with the same grammar rules as the true language but words that are largely different from the true ones. There are 3 main dialects, Authentic Kajanese that is spoken by demons when they are in front of humans, Jarsian Kajanese which has some human-made words and a difference in consonants, and Amaran Kajanese which is spoken through assumptions of what words mean with the help of half-demons. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Writing System Grammar Nouns Kajanese has 1 grammatical gender which don't change at all accoriding to the noun's gender. Kajanese however does have some declensions, some only work for numbers and others work for both numbers and nouns which can change depending on it it ends with a vowel. Pluralization Declesion Possesive/Adjectivizing (Numbers) Declesion This would turn pronouns such as he (ke) into determiners like him/his (kek), exceptions are y (I) which turns into ty instead of yk and se (you) which turns into to instead of sek Adverbitizing Declesion (Numbers) Verb Kajanese verbs can have different meanings depending on the form of sa, there is so which is future tense, seo which is present/doing tense, se which is past tense and si which is used for adjectives and can even convert verbs and nouns into adjectives. sa also changes depending on if the noun is plural or not. In total, sa is used for nouns and sometimes verbs, se, seo and so are for verbs and si is for adjectives. The meaning of sa = is (most of the time) A good way to remember se, seo and so is that e comes before o like past before future, and the past and the future mixed would be the present and that'd be eo The verb/noun/adjective itself doesn't change, it's just the word before that does. At its natural form a word such as happy would be happiness as a noun unless si is used to convert it into an adjective. The only exceptions are numbers which have a different conversion method named previously, but you'd still use the adjective term if it's an adjective/adverb. The only case in which a adjective/adverb doesn't use si is when it's before a noun/verb without punctuation in between making it an adjective/adverb. For example, joue, shi = happiness, person joue shi = happy person. Another special thing about these words is that when the word after it starts with the same vowel it ended on an the vowel in the first word is removed and a ' is put in place. For example, "Y si inshurt" would become "Y s'inshurt" In a case where an adjective or noun needs to be in a specific tense, Anror and Opter are used which mean Before and after accordingly. The word is put in between the subject and the form of sa, example: "Y anror so tupo - I was dumb, se opter sala visoshi - you will be an adult" Pronouns In Kajanese there are 7 pronouns, which are: Y - I, Se - You, Ke - He, Re - She, Te - We, Yin - They, and Zi - It (for genderless nouns) Prepositions Nearly all prepostitions in English are sa in Kajanese, ones such as for, from, on, by, etc. are sa while ones like in, under and above are rools, techaj and sprotz. But, prepostitions that can go under a different existing one will go under that one, such as at would be rools along with in. When there are two prepositions that both go under "sa" and are needed to be put together, it becomes,"sala" this also applies to when sa is needed and a prdeposition such as "a" is needed,"Y sala hastshi - I am a boy" Lexicon I will have it ready soon :) Example text Kajanese Text Katashi si shamo sa carush ka oltohol pro into fush se haer verom rools fish bashkros, ehmak dohi sa xio logot, sykoot lohem, hasho, fiale, roate, zeiment, giamnie u kurto lomesie, layo u inshurt morose, frosif, birtu u kurto nazuk. Pro, eh dohi se dete rona haer sa ka kunoi sa ka giamnie, fle kriga u tugalayo nazuk sa ka rachi u gab sa ushto sa shi sa corong, vraz zi sa rona yekly, sugu, eh-yekly-giamniekros u techaj xio kurto mesti s'aki bemsei. English Text Everyone is entitled to all the rights and freedoms set forth in this Declaration, without distinction of any kind, such as race, colour, sex, language, religion, political or other opinion, national or social origin, property, birth or other status. Furthermore, no distinction shall be made on the basis of the political, jurisdictional or international status of the country or territory to which a person belongs, whether it be independent, trust, non-self-governing or under any other limitation of sovereignty.